


Quarantine Induced Neediness

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Crushes, Dildos, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Sex Toys, Smut, god take me, im bored, just quarantine thingz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung was horny. He wanted to fuck so bad, but since they were under quarantine, he was stuck in his college dorm room with his roommate, Felix, so he couldn't go out to have sex, but he also couldn't take matters into his own hands with his best friend (and kind of crush) less than two meters away from him.Or maybe... He could do exactly that!aka the fic where Jisung's sexually frustrated so he masturbates in front of Felix and then they fuck
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 327





	Quarantine Induced Neediness

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure smut, no plot, just fucking, enjoy

Jisung was incredibly bothered. This whole quarantine thing was really starting to get annoying. At first, he thought he would be fine since he was an introvert and didn’t like going out anyway, but there was an enormous difference in staying because you want and staying in because you’re being forced to.

Jisung was probably going insane at this point. He _needed_ to go out and see people. Literally anyone else than his roommate would be great. Not to be ungrateful or anything, but being with Felix all the time was starting to get super annoying.

He loved the boy, but he needed some space and privacy. For at least two hours he wanted to just be alone.

But of course, that wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

And he was being reminded of that right now, while trying to hide his hard-on underneath a pillow, as Felix was literally less than a meter away from him on his bed.

The boy seemed terribly oblivious to what was happening, despite Jisung unusual silence and red face. His breathing was also not very regular either and he would impulsively let out soft hums whenever he had to move his hips to adjust himself on the mattress. Felix had also been oblivious to the fact that Jisung was coming up with absurd reasons for him to go out.

“I already said we are not missing anything, Jisung.” The freckled boy complained. “I’m not going out to do groceries if there’s nothing to buy. We’re supposed to stay inside as much as possible.”

Jisung was literally one second away from pushing Felix outside the door and locking it. He could stand in the hallway for all he cared. Jisung just _really_ needed to get off right now.

“Then go buy us some McDonalds or something.” Jisung said angrily. “I’m actually really craving that right now.”

For a second Felix seemed to actually think about it, but soon he turned his head to look at Jisung more carefully.

“Why does it seem like you’re trying to make me leave?” the freckled boy asked suspicious. “You’re being very weird today, Han Jisung.”

For a moment Jisung thought about making some bullshit excuse and go to take a cold shower to see if his erection would just go away, but he was getting frustrated with each day. There has been almost an entire month Jisung has not fucked himself properly. He had only gotten off twice and it had only been a quickie at the shower, nothing good enough to satisfy his needs.

And since they couldn’t be meeting people, let alone having one-night stands, he had thought he would be able to least use his toys, but apparently, he had been very wrong.

Well, fuck it.

Jisung took the pillow off his lap and stood up, letting the tent in his pants very visible to the other boy in the room. Felix looked incredibly surprised and his cheeks were starting to get pink from the embarrassment and he looked like he was about to say something, but Jisung beat him to it.

“Ok, I’m gonna be very honest then.” He started saying. “I really wanna get off right now. I’ve wanted to do so for this whole time we couldn’t go out. I want to fuck, ok? I crave dick right now, but since we can’t leave the house, I was going to stick a big ass dildo in me, but you’re here and you didn’t wanna leave no matter what.”

With every explicit word Jisung would say, Felix looked more and more distressed, but kept his mouth shut.

“I’ve gotten frustrated enough and I just can’t take the blue balls anymore,” he said while pushing his fingers through his hair. “So, I’m gonna do it. Either you leave right now and wait ‘till I’m done… Or you stay to watch. I don’t care, I’m too horny to think about the implications of that, ok.”

And just as he stated, Jisung didn’t even wait until Felix had decided on anything. He just walked towards his side of the wardrobe and pulled a box from it. It was black and didn’t have many details to it. Jisung had never bothered with a lock or anything. He didn’t even try to hide it that well. Jisung had always been pretty honest about his activities, specially to his friends. So, it was no surprise to Felix that he had toys.

But he had never showed them to him and unless Felix had looked for it, he probably had never seen how many or what kind of toys Jisung owned.

Well, there’s a first time for everything.

While he searched through his toys, trying to decide which ones to use today, Jisung noticed how quiet Felix was being at that moment. The boy made no motion to leave, but he hadn’t said anything about staying to watch either…

But Jisung didn’t care about that. He was going to do it, Felix being here or not.

After a few minutes, Jisung had decided on using a smaller version of a bad dragon. He had the bigger version as well, but he didn’t have enough patience to prep himself properly for that, so this was gonna do. He also grabbed the tube that came with it and the bottle of fake cum.

If Felix had decided to stay, then Jisung might as well put on a good show.

He went back to his own bed, grabbing his bottle of lube, that he kept on a drawer on his desk, on his way. It was still terribly full. Not for long though. Jisung smiled with that thought.

Before laying down, he shed his clothes shamelessly. He swore he heard a gasp coming from the other bed but ignored it. He tried to act as if he didn’t mind Felix being here at all, which was not totally true. It’s not that he hated the boy being here, he was just very affected to it.

He liked Felix and not in a very friendly way. He tried to not let the boy know about his crush though. Felix spend a lot of time with a certain friend of his for it to be considered platonic, so Jisung always figured he would never have a chance since the boy liked someone else.

But this was creating some doubts about that. If he liked someone else, why would he stay to watch his roommate masturbate? If he had no interest in Jisung whatsoever, he wouldn’t have stayed, right?

Jisung’s thoughts were interrupted by the cold feeling of the lube on his hand. He was already on the bed and ready to start. He didn’t dare to look to the side and see the expression on Felix’s face.

He rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube and let the bottle on the side of his body, in case he needed more. Jisung let his hand wander down, between his legs, towards his private area. He had never been this nervous other than when he lost his virginity. And even then, it had been with a guy he didn’t care about, just a random hot dude that was willing to fuck him like he had wanted.

Jisung let out a single gasp when his fingers got past his achingly hard dick and touched the entrance of his hole. Nothing more than a careful touch to the sensitive skin, but he was already feeling needy. He had waited for this for so long. He wanted to be fucked so bad. He had been thinking about it for this whole time. Jisung would often fantasize about being caught masturbating during the night by Felix.

This thought alone had given him so many blue balls.

Most of his fantasies were with Felix, if not all, and a lot of them were about being caught or exposed in some way. He knew he was a bit kinky but sometimes he couldn’t recognize himself in those fantasies. Jisung always looked like a bitch in heat in them… Not that he complained though. He knew that this was what he wanted, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

He already started with two fingers. There was no point in wasting his time with only one. He knew his ways and his body was fairly used to the feeling for him to get nervous about it.

The moment his fingers slid deeper into him, he felt himself moan without even meaning to. This definitely wasn’t how he imagined him and Felix getting intimate. Well, but it was already too late for that.

Jisung started moving his fingers in and out slowly, while spreading his legs wider, just so he could reach deeper more easily. Jisung heard a louder gasp this time. Yeah, this time he had no doubt. It hadn’t been from his imagination.

Jisung looked to the side and the imagine in front of him shocked him. He kinda expected Felix to be looking, but maybe from the corner of his eye or at least subtlety, but that was definitely not what was happening.

Felix not only was staring at him shamelessly, he also had his hand pressing against the obvious tent in his shorts. Jisung almost moaned when he realized he had caused that reaction.

“Sorry,” Felix said, but made no motion to stop caressing himself. “I couldn’t help it…”

Jisung smiled devilishly. That’s exactly what he had wanted.

“It’s okay.” He said. “You can do it too if you want.”

Felix didn’t need any more explanation. He laid down on his own bed, on his side, still looking at Jisung and lowered his shorts slowly, while biting on his bottom lip. His cheeks were flushed and Jisung noticed his freckled were accentuated by the color.

He looked pretty. And that was so unfair.

Jisung turned his head to look at the ceiling instead. He was getting desperate. Looking at Felix like that… was definitely doing it for him. Two fingers were not enough anymore, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the dildo yet, so he decided on testing the waters with three fingers, just to be sure.

Jisung started whining when he felt his third finger enter him. His hole was already so stretched, he couldn’t wait to feel the dildo inside of him. Jisung started moving faster, but soon he felt himself getting close so he forced himself to stop. A painful frustrated cry came out of him. He wanted to cum, but not like this.

He stopped to breathe for a few seconds before continuing. During this moment, he decided to take a look at Felix. The boy had been silent through this whole thing and Jisung had started to get curious.

And what he saw only made him even needier.

Felix had ditched his shorts and was now jerking himself off with no care. He had a blissful look to his flushed face. Jisung couldn’t help but notice how the boy would look at him from time to time. But the moment Felix noticed Jisung looking at him, he stopped his movements, whining because of it.

“Fuck, sorry.” He said, looking away. “I didn’t even ask permission…”

Jisung smiled softly at him.

“You didn’t.” he said. “But why stop now?”

Felix looked at him with a shocked but hungry expression. Slowly his hands went to grab his dick again, making a soft moan escape from him.

Pleased, Jisung went to grab the dildo. He arranged the tube and the bottle of fake cum. There was a small button on the side that would make the dildo release the whitish liquid through the tip when he wanted to. After getting everything in place, Jisung grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a great amount on the toy, then spreading it with his hand.

Jisung felt the anticipation just from feeling the toy in his hand. It wasn’t the biggest one he had, but it sure was wilder than an average human dick, so it definitely would sting a little at first.

He didn’t mind that though. It was a good kind of pain.

Jisung positioned himself with his legs apart and his back against the wall, half sitting half laying down, in a way it gave him full access to his hole. He tried be careful with the toy when moving it down, so it wouldn’t touch his body and dirty it with lube.

Jisung didn’t waste that much time when he felt the tip of the dildo against his entrance. His head moved back and rested on the wall. He closed his eyes as the toy entered him, making him moan loudly with the feeling. Already from the start he felt so full. He had missed this. Sure, it would’ve been nicer if this was a real dick and there was a real person willing to fuck him hard right now. Good enough for now though.

As soon as all of it was inside, Jisung turned to look at Felix. He looked ravished.

“Did you already cum?” he asked.

The boy nodded shyly.

“Too bad.” Jisung said teasingly.

Felix looked down and murmured.

“I can… I can do it again, if you want.”

Jisung gasped with that. Mostly because he wasn’t expecting to Felix to play along. Maybe the boy would get embarrassed and leave or wouldn’t want to talk to Jisung. Quite the opposite. The look in Felix’s showed that he wanted more. He was more than eager to please Jisung.

“Good.” Jisung said. “Then be a good boy and come here.”

Felix looked shocked for a split second and then sat up, not even giving it a thought. Jisung thought he would at least think about it, but oh well, he wasn’t complaining about it. This only meant Felix would be extra obedient.

Jisung allowed his body to slide down a little more, so his face would level with Felix’s crouch.

“Will you let me suck you off, baby?” Jisung asked with a sweet tone.

Felix only nodded with dazed look in his eyes.

“You can’t cum until I say so though.” He stated. Jisung still wanted to play with him after it. “Is that okay, Felix?”

And again, Felix couldn’t say anything and just nodded. Jisung accepted that as confirmation and licked his lips, while looking directly at his friend’s cock. It wasn’t very big, but it was on the thicker side. It was cute to be honest, even though Jisung never thought he would describe a dick like that. The tip was flushed pink and there were some freckles close to it, some on his balls as well.

He didn’t waste time admiring it though and opened his mouth to take it. Jisung also made no motion to stop the hand holding the dildo. He still wanted to be fucked rough thank you very much, and having a dick inside his mouth wouldn’t change that.

Jisung started with only having the tip on his tongue, but that already Felix gasp above him. He was sensitive, Jisung had already noticed that. He wanted to please him, but he was going to be careful though. Jisung didn’t wanna make him cum too soon. He had plans and he was sure Felix wanted more than just a blowjob as well. After a few seconds he started letting it deeper. Since it wasn’t that big, it wasn’t hard to swallow it whole, but Jisung had to admit his jaw would definitely hurt later because of how wide he was opening his mouth to make sure it would fit inside.

Felix was a mess of moans and whines at the moment. Not being able to handle Jisung’s tongue and warm throat around him. But he was incredibly sensitive. After Felix’s breathing started to get a little faster, Jisung decided to push away a little, just enough for Felix to calm down. Why was he so affected? Was this the first time he had ever gotten sucked?

Wait. Was this actually his first time?

Maybe not. Jisung was probably just thinking too much into it. Felix was cute and sociable. Jisung has heard people say they wanted to ask him out before. At least one of those people must have had the chance to have sex with him, right?

Well. He couldn’t ask him about that now. It would definitely be a turn off. He would just talk with Felix after it.

“You didn’t cum.” Jisung said. “You were a good boy for me, so I’m gonna give you a reward.”

Felix smiled with that.

“Thank you.” He said while being so enthusiastic, Jisung almost called him cute.

But that’s not all he wanted Felix to say.

“Call me Sir, will you?” he asked. “You’re a good boy, right? Wanna do well for me? Then refer to me as your sir.”

Felix hesitate for a bit, but Jisung could tell it was out of embarrassment. The boy was quite shy when it came to stuff like this apparently.

“Y- Yes, sir.” The freckled boy finally said with a shaky voice. “Thank you, sir.”

Jisung felt satisfied with Felix's obedience. He wouldn’t even need to train him after all. It was almost too good to be true.

“Now,” Jisung started while he started taking the dildo off himself, exposing his loose hole to Felix. “Come get your reward, baby.”

Felix seemed to understand the message pretty quickly, already moving to be on top of the bed, between Jisung's spread legs. Jisung could see the uncertainly on Felix’s eyes, but he didn’t say anything about it, he just smiled at him, to reassure him. Jisung was expecting to just get the lube and go for it, but Jisung was surprised to see Felix actually lowering his head to level with Jisung’s hard dick.

If this was actually Felix’s first time with someone, he would be very brave for going for a blowjob straight away, but Jisung wasn’t complaining.

With hesitance, Felix opened his lips and slightly kissed the tip of Jisung’s member. Jisung barely felt the touch, but the imagery of having Felix do something so cute and soft in such a sensual way made him whine with need. He had never expected to be in this situation with Felix, but it was already much better than his fantasies.

With more confidence, Felix parted his lips even wider, enough to fit the tip inside. Felix’s mouth was warm and the way the boy reached one of his hands to hold his hip and the other to close around his shaft. It made Jisung shiver with anticipation.

A moan escaped Jisung’s mouth the moment his friend started to move both his mouth and hand. He definitely could tell Felix was inexperienced, but that didn’t diminish his arousal for even a bit. Jisung made sure to keep his eyes open to look at Felix. He looked so pretty. His flushed and freckled face making him look so innocent, even at a time like this.

Felix made more effort to take more of Jisung, while stroking what he couldn’t get in with his hand softly. The slow rhythm was driving Jisung crazy at this point. He had never felt this needy before. Jisung could barely hold his noises down. “Holy shit, Felix.” He said, actually impressed with the movements Felix was doing.

The boy only looked at him through thick eyelashes and smiled around his cock. Jisung almost came with that view alone.

He did handle a few more minutes of it though. But soon it all became too much and he felt like he was close and decided to stop Felix.

“Wait.” He said and the freckled boy looked at him but maybe no motion of taking his mouth off his dick. “Get off, I don’t wanna cum just yet.”

Felix quickly sat up, looking at Jisung for guidance. The boy was so innocent and cute, Jisung couldn’t even believe he was so willing to do this. And how did he even learn how to do any of this if this was his first time? It just seemed to so unexpected.

Jisung broke out of his thoughts to see that Felix was still waiting for him to say what he should do.

So cute.

“Ok, Lix,” he started. “Now for the reward portion. You’ll finally fuck me, but, with one condition. You only get to cum when I tell you can. If you cum sooner, I’ll punish.”

The boy nodded enthusiastically.

Jisung laid his body completely down on the bed, and spread his legs, making his hole exposed, but just to tease Felix a little bit, Jisung grabbed his butt cheek with one of his hands and pulled on the skin, so his hole would be even more exposed than before. He did while his other hand pulled his testicles up.

The shine on Felix’s eyes were enough to tell Jisung the boy liked the view very much.

“C’mon.” he said. “Fuck me, Lix.”

As eager as Felix was, he didn’t waste any more time looking. The freckled boy put himself in position in a second and in the next, he was entering Jisung full on. Jisung took it all, moaning and pulsing around the member. Because of the way Felix had positioned himself, he hit Jisung’s prostate stop on, and that made Jisung’s body jolt in surprise. He couldn’t tell if this was just luck or if Felix knew what he was doing.

Felix also didn’t wait for Jisung to adjust. He pulled his hips back and slammed it back hard. Jisung almost screamed. No matter how long and thick a toy of his was, nothing would top an actual read dick inside him. Being filled with something so warm and pulsing could never be imitated.

Felix’s face and neck were red and Jisung could tell he was struggling to not cum. He was sensitive, Jisung already knew that, so holding back was definitely taking a lot of him, but as the good boy that he was, Felix was trying his best to not cum while fucking Jisung hard.

Cute.

And then, Felix grabbed Jisung’s hips and started slamming his dick in. He was doing it so hard, the bed was moving as well. He was sure the people from the dorm beside them would hear it, but he didn’t care.

His mind would be completely blank if it wasn’t for Felix. The boy was all he could think about. His head full of desire. For Felix, for Felix’s body.

“Felix,” he said with difficulty. It was taking a lot of him to speak right now. “I’m close.”

The boy didn’t slow down his movements. Actually, it just seemed like Felix was becoming more and more feral. Jisung trusted him to obey him and not cum without permission, but it was obvious he was close as well. Jisung noticed the boy was biting his bottom lip to the point Jisung worried it would bleed. Was he doing this to stop noises from coming out? It seemed so.

Jisung caressed Felix’s cheek with his hand softly, then letting his thumb brush on the boy’s lips, forcing them open. Felix noticed Jisung’s intentions and let his lips part wider. With a smile on his, Jisung slid his middle and index finger inside the boy’s mouth. It was warm and Felix started sucking them both almost immediately.

So eager.

After a few minutes of intense fucking, Jisung was completely sure he couldn’t hold it anymore, and he knew Felix couldn’t either. Felix moans around his fingers were starting to get louder and Jisung was quite sure his own sounds were not very quiet either. But he couldn’t even be bothered.

“I’m gonna cum.” He said. “Keep going. Holy… You’re allowed to cum when I do.”

“Yes.” Hearing the freckled boy speak made Jisung realize his fingers had fallen out of his mouth. “Fuck! Sungie… I’m so close.”

Jisung arched his back, while the electricity of a coming orgasm approached him rapidly.

And in the next seconds, Jisung was coming, spilling whitish liquid all over his abdomen, as well as part of Felix’s hands, that were still holding onto his hips. And right before his eyes, Felix was also reaching ecstasy. His eyes rolling back and his neck’s veins apparent like it Jisung has never seen.

As they both started to go down from their high, Jisung internally cursed Felix for just ruining his sex life completely. How was he supposed to enjoy fucking with anyone else now? Felix was just too perfect. Definitely inexperienced, but perfect. It just made Jisung think of how well he could teach him. How much better Felix would get with time. If the boy was already fucking him dumb now, Jisung could only imagine how he would be later.

“Was this real?” Felix asked suddenly.

Jisung laughed underneath him.

“Yes.” He answered. “Now get down. You’re heavy.”

Felix did as he asked and laid down beside Jisung on the bed. They both stayed like that for a few seconds, just breathing and smiling occasionally. Jisung felt fully satisfied and that was definitely a surprise to him. Especially given the fact that they hadn’t done anything really hardcore. Jisung has done many intense things during sex, but somehow this was the best sex he has had.

“You’re gonna have to take responsibility for this, you know?” Jisung asked, breaking the silence.

“For what?” Felix questioned.

“I can’t fuck with anyone else after this.” He explained. “So, take responsibility for that.”

Felix laughed. It was a beautiful sound. Jisung knew from that moment he wouldn’t be able to even look at other people anymore. He would only have eyes for Felix. He had never actually dated seriously. The thought of it alone made him nervous. But they would figure it out, he was sure of it.

“Yeah, I will.” And the way Felix looked at him made Jisung realize there was nothing for him to be nervous about. They would be okay.


End file.
